Haran (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Haran is a Nord food merchant and citizen of Winterhold. Background Haran can be found in Winterhold inside The Frozen Hearth where she works with her husband, Dagur, and looks after their daughter, Eirid. She also shares the beliefs of her husband and daughter, as she willingly welcomes mages from the College into the Inn and accepts Nelacar's residence within the tavern, even going as far as to say that Jarl Korir can eat and drink at home if he doesn't like mages at the inn. Interactions A Few Words with You She asks the Dragonborn to go talk to Ranmir, about paying back some he still owes her. Drowned Sorrows After speaking with her husband, she directs the Dragonborn to Vex in Riften for the next stage. New Allegiances In , Haran is a possible target during "New Allegiances," in which Vingalmo, courtier in Castle Volkihar, asks the Dragonborn to turn the target into a vampire for political purposes. Retribution Killing Haran or stealing something from the Frozen Hearth may prompt hired thugs to seek out the Dragonborn and exact revenge. Dialogue "Just say the word if you need a drink or something to eat." :Why is it so empty here? "You mean the inn, or Winterhold? Suppose it's the same answer, either way. Winterhold's fallen on hard times, to say the least. Most folk packed up and left years ago. A few of us are either too stubborn or too crazy to go, so we do our best to make a living." :Nice place you have here. "It's not much, but we get by. Very little money passes through Winterhold anymore, but if there's one thing you can count on, it's folks needing a drink now and then." Conversations Hunt the Elf Haran "I understand Eirid's been playing 'Hunt the Elf' again." Dagur "It's just children playing, Haran. I wouldn't fret over it." Haran "I'm not 'fretting.' I don't want Eirid playing those sorts of games!" Dagur "All right, all right. I'll speak to her." Complaints Dagur "I understand Korir's been complaining about our customers again." Haran "What of it? It's our inn, and they do him no harm." Dagur "I believe that he was suggesting that their presence causes him harm." Haran "Well, then he's welcome to eat and drink at home, isn't he?" Ranmir's problem Haran "How long are we going to let Ranmir drink himself into a stupor? When will enough be enough?" Dagur "As long as he keeps paying, I suppose. He keeps to himself and doesn't hurt anyone." Haran "Are you sure of that? I think Birna might disagree with you." Dagur "It's not my place to get involved in their family's business, remember? You're the one who told me to stay out of it." Mead restocking (Ranmir alive) Dagur "Are we running low on mead?" Haran "No. Even Ranmir can only drink so much." Dagur "Let's just keep an eye on the supply. Its such a chore to restock." Haran "I suppose that's a benefit to having so few customers." Quotes *''"We may not have as much to offer as Whiterun or Solitude, but we'll do what we can to make your stay a pleasant one."'' *''"Something's happened, I can't quite remember... I don't feel... right... I'm going to lay down... for awhile..."'' ―During New Allegiances Appearances * ** de:Haran (Skyrim) es:Haran ru:Харан (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers